


Walking Wounded

by RCs Many Posts (Parker4131970)



Category: due South
Genre: Absent Parents, Gen, Loss, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/RCs%20Many%20Posts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few thoughts that don't exactly rhyme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Wounded

_**Walking Wounded** _

Walking Wounded,

a comedy mask for the world,

a drama mask for myself.

Walking Wounded,

they see me standing straight and tall,

I see the chinks in my red armor.

Walking Wounded,

I am a lost child,

searching for my mother, for myself, for my father.

Walking wounded.


End file.
